opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jeden dzień
Wyjaśnienie "Jeden dzień" opowiada o jednym dniu kilku postaci. Historię oddzielają myśli i rozważania Lodowego Księcia. Akcja dzieję się po wydarzeniach z Trylogii Lodowego Ostrza. Autor El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Rozdział 1 - Trof Samotność. Czym ona jest? Co daję? I dlaczego jestem ciągle sam? Tak różne pytania i tak samo różne odpowiedzi. Ktoś kto nie jest samotny, lub nigdy nie był odpowie, że jest ona "bólem", "słabością"i nie daję nic prócz marnego życia. Jednak dla mnie jest czymś więcej. Czymś znacznie przekraczającym poznania innych. Żyłem i żyję sam. Bez nikogo, z wyjątkiem tych nielicznych wypraw z Maru. Będąc jeszcze matoraninem, nauczyłem się być sam. Stawałem się przez to silniejszy. Dzięki samotności byłem panem samego siebie. Nie były to najpiękniejsze chwilę, przyznaję. Jednak wtedy stałem się tym kim jestem teraz. Samotnikiem, a poniekąd wyrzutkiem. Tak się wtedy czułem. Myślałem jednak, że to daję mi siłę, że dzięki temu stanę się kimś więcej, niż zwykłym matoraninem przejmującym się nie tylko sobą. Jak bardzo się wtedy myliłem... ::::::::::::::::::::Lodowy Książę ::::::::::::::++++ - Turago Trof! Obudź się. Jest już ranek. Proszę, wstawaj. - krzyczał jakiś matoranin do pokoju Turagi z Lodowej Wioski. - Dobrze, dobrze. Już idę. I nie rozkazuj mi. Bo to w końcu ja jestem Turagą a nie ty Sepko. - powiedział z uśmiechem. Ostatnio w wiosce był spory spokój. Wszystko dzięki sprawnemu zarządzaniu. Wspaniałym pomysłem okazało się przyjęcie przez Lodowego Księcia Blidenta, jako swojego ucznia. Dzięki temu nie widywano go w wiosce, co zapewniało większe rozluźnienie i mniej łowców głów czyhających na Księcia. Jednak to było dawno, bardzo dawno. Od tamtego dnia nikt nawet nie widział Blidenta. Z resztą nikogo on chyba nie obchodził, bo nikt nie pytał się co się z nim dzieję. - Już wstałem. To co dziś mamy do roboty? - spytał Trof - Tak. Już mówię. Najpierw musisz podpisać i przejrzeć te papiery. - tu wskazał na duży stos dokumentów, na jego widok Turaga westchnął - Musisz iść do portu. Dzisiaj przybyło wiele statków i niektórym przybyszom trzeba wydać przepustki. - Ach tak...przepustki. Dobra rzecz. Dzięki temu mamy mniej i zbirów. I pomyśleć, że to ja na to wpadłem. TRACH! Coś huknęło (albo spadło) pod oknem. Trof i Sepko szybko spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Sepko do niego podbiegł. Rozejrzał się i powiedział: - Jakiś matoranin. Chyba chciał coś ukraść. Trudno się dziwić. Okno było otwarte...aaa zapomniałbym. Deamoon miał dla ciebie jakąś ofertę. Proszę. - i podał mu jakiś pergamin. - Zajmę się wszystkim. Możesz już iść. - usiadł przy biurku i zaczął pracę. ---- Było już południe, kiedy Turaga przestał pisać. Tym razem obyło się bez większych problemów. Trof zaklął tylko przy ofercie Deamoona, którą nazwał "śmieszną" i "niedorzeczną". Wysłał także do Kapitana "Księżycowego Blasku" z rozsądniejszą (oczywiście dla Turagi) propozycją. - Sepko! Możemy już iść. Do portu! - pomocnik zjawił się natychmiast i po chwili byli już w drodze. ---- Jakże nie lubił tego miejsca. Najbardziej w całej "jego" wiosce, port budził w nim lekki niepokój. Jako Toa jakoś nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale Turaga...Z całą pewnością nie chciał tu zostać na dłużej. - Witaj czcigodny - powiedział jakiś przechodzień - Co..ach tak. Witam, witam - odpowiedział zmieszany, nie zauważył nawet kto to był. Za bardzo przyglądał się tłumowi, który zmierzał po przepustki lub by je okazać. Dziś Turaga je wydawał. ---- - Proszę. Oto ona. I nie zgub jej, bo będziesz musiał od nowa czekać. A tak pokażesz ją tam - wskazał palcem na kolejkę kilka metrów dalej - i od razu do centrum. Przybysz odszedł. Trof wydał jeszcze trzy przepustki, gdy zobaczył (i usłyszał awanturującego się Deamoona). Po chwili przybiegł Sepko. - Turago! Turago! - powiedział lekko zdyszany - Nie chcą wpuścić Deamoona. Nie ma przepustki, mówi, że chyba mu skradziono. - Eh...Przecież go znają. Dobra. - wziął jedną gotową ze stolika, czekający w kolejce nie był zbytnio zadowolony - masz daj mu ją. I żeby nie robił hałasu. Ja idę na przerwę. Birko! Zajmij się resztą. Wstał ze stanowiska i odszedł. Skierował się do wyjścia z portu gdy wtem ... Bach! - Aua! - Trof dostał kamieniem w głowę - Który to zrobił! Ale już przyznać się! Hultaję! - sprawcy już odeszli, a Turaga nie miał siły i chęci aby ich gonić. Nawet jakby chciał, to przyszedł Sepko - Deamoon dziękuje i mówi, że się zgadza na ofertę. Choć był nieco zły mówiąc o tym, ale przepustka go udobruchała. - No i świetnie - i udał się do swego domu. ---- Turaga położył się do łóżka i usnął. Niestety tej nocy miał się nie wyspać. Po niecałych 2 godzinach obudził go Sepko - Turago! Turago! - krzyczał - Jakieś zamieszanie! Przy głównej bramie! Szybko! Szybko! Faktycznie. Trof wstał bardzo szybko. Wychodząc ze swojego mieszkania (która była zarazem głównym budynkiem w wiosce i sprawiała funkcję administracyjną) ujrzał przy bramie jakiegoś przybysza. Z tego co zdążył zauważyć, wymachiwał on ostro toporem. Strącił dwóch strażników na ziemie i uciekł. Zanim Trof dobiegł, było już po wszystkim. Powiedział wszystkim, aby dali sobie spokój z poszukiwaniami, a sam udał się do domu. Na wymarzony odpoczynek. Jednak dzisiejszej nocy miał nie spać. Po następnych kilku godzinach znów usłyszał Sepka - Szybko! Turago chodź to zobacz! - Trof wybiegł wściekły. Znów go obudzono i jeśli to miała być znów jakaś rozróba...ale nie była. Z kierunku gór dało się widać jakieś światła. Zebrała się cała wioska aby na to popatrzeć. Aż nagle wszystko ucichło. Znów zapanował spokój. Mieszkańcy wioski, poszli spać z niepokojem i myślami. Jednak to Turaga Trof obawiał się najbardziej. Rozdział 2 - Fawkes Myliłem się także, że wciąż byłem sam. A przecież zawsze ktoś przy mnie był. Jako matoranin byłem otoczony innymi matoranami. Blisko innych w pracy i szefa. Jako Toa byłem wśród innych Toa. Najpierw Ziemny Książę, Maru no i... Blident. Tak on był wyjątkowy. Mój pierwszy uczeń. Pierwszy z którym wiązała mnie jakaś wieź. Pierwszy którego... zabiłem, choć nie chciałem. Ukrywam to przed wszystkimi, choć tak naprawdę spotykam mało osób i mało osób wie co czuję i co się zdarzyło, że nie musiałem wbić mu mojej klingi. Teraz, z biegiem czasu rozumiem. I chodź od tamtego wydarzenia minęło kilka tygodni, w których Deamoon odnalazł swój statek, to wciąż o nim myślę. Czy musiałem go zabić? Czy to było konieczne? Gdyby nie Kuhtax, może było by inaczej. Ale czy wtedy nie zrobiłbym jak mój mentor? Wyzywając Blidenta na pojedynek. O śmierć i życie? A może Kuhtax tylko przyśpieszył to co było nieuniknione. A może... Jak wiele pytań sobie zadaję o tym co było. Nie żyję dniem, tak jak kiedyś. Muszę o tym zapomnieć i wybaczyć samemu sobie. Bez tego nic ne będzie takie jak dawniej. ::::::::::::::::::::Lodowy Książę ::::::::::::::++++ - Obudź się! -krzyczał matoranin na statku do kajuty gościa - Kapitan kazał cię poinformować, że zaraz dopłyniemy na miejsce. Fawkes nie chciał wstawać. Rozejrzał się po słabo oświetlonym pokoju i wstał. Nawet słońce nie wstało - pomyślał. Podszedł do stołu, gdzie leżała figurka, a tuż obok krzesła znajdował się topór. Ileż to tygodni minęło od opuszczenia Zakazu. Już niemal zapomniał jak tam było. Niemal. Do jego kajuty znów ktoś zapukał. - Kapitan mówi, że musisz mieć przepustkę, aby dostać się centrum miasta. Jeśli chcesz ją mieć w porcie jest odpowiednie miejsce. - Fawkes tylko warknął. ---- Wyczuł jak dobili to portu i zacumowali. Usłyszał głosy dochodzące z zewnątrz. Tłum. Tak wielki tłum. Wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył wielką kolejkę. A dokładnie to dwie kolejki. - Hmm... zapewne w jednej muszę stać. - powiedział ironicznie - Śmieszne. Mógłbym po prostu pozabijać kilku matoran i problem sam by się rozwiązał. Albo też mógłbym wypuścić ciebie - powiedział do figurki trzymającej w dłoni - Nie tym razem. Muszę w ukryciu, a przynajmniej nie mogę robić zamieszania. No chyba, że w ostateczności. ---- - Ej ty! - krzyknął Fawkes na matoranina wychodząc z kajuty - Kiedy mogę dostać tę przepustkę? - Spieszę się. Deamoon kazał mi coś zanieść do Turagi. Mówił, że im wcześniej tym lepiej. A co do przepustki to nie wiem, zależy jaka będzie kolejka. - powiedział o pośpieszył. Dopiero co pojawiło się słońce. Było bardzo wcześnie na roznoszenie zwykłych listów. Ale Fawkesa jakoś to nie obchodziło. Zszedł ze statku. Pierwszy raz był po za Zakazem. Wioska Lodu go "zauroczyła". Wielu matoran i nie tylko, tłoczących się razem. Smród doków, gnijących kadłubów, wszystko wydawało mu się takie dziwne. jeszcze nie widział czegoś podobnego. Mimo, iż zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest to dość mała wioska, zrobiła na nim wrażenie. ---- Fawkes stanął w kolejce po przepustkę. Jednak jeszcze nie widział Turagi. Zaczął oglądać się wokół. Spostrzegł matoran grających w kości i wtedy przyszła mu myśl. -''Ej ty! Chodź tutaj!'' - krzyknął do matoranina - Stań tutaj. Zajmij mi miejsce. Zaraz wrócę. Odszedł i udał się do matoran grających w kości. Lubił tę grę. Grał w to na Zakazie i początkowo na statku Deamoona. Teraz chciał grać w Lodowej Wiosce. ---- Skończył grać koło południa. Zapomniał o przepustkach i o czasie. Wstał bardzo szybko i podbiegł do kolejki. Chwilę mu zajęło zanim odszukał matoranina. - Dobra. Możesz już iść. Nara - Czy dostanę coś w zamian, za pilnowanie miejsca? - zapytał nieśmiało matoranin - Ta...kopa. - odpowiedział Fawkes, a matoranian uciekł. Skakdi sam się zaśmiał. ---- Jeszcze tylko jeden przybysz i dostanę przepustkę - pomyślał - nareszcie. Kiedy miał podchodzić do Turagi, przybył jakiś matoranin. I coś mu powiedział. Fawkes nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo zobaczył i usłyszał Deamoona jak krzyczy. Kiedy się odwrócił, Turaga odszedł. Gniew Fawkes był wielki. Tyle godzin czekania na nic. Miał już "roznosić" cały port, gdy ktoś przyszedł. -'' Witam. Mam na imię Birko. Będę dalej wydawał przpustki. Przpraszam za Turagę Trofa. Po prostu jest zmęczony. Od ponad kilku godzin wydawał przepustki i musiał udać się do domu.'' Fawkesowi ulżyło. Przynajmniej dostał przepustkę i wszedł do miasta. ---- Skakdi zauważył ciekawskie spojrzenia. Nie był zapewne jedynym ze swojej rasy tu w wiosce, jednak można było wyczuć niepokój. Trudno się dziwić. Fawkes chodził po ulicach jakby to był jego własny dom. Z zarzuconym na plecy toporem i trzymając rękę przy pasie. Przy figurce. Zapewne wielu matoran myślało po co on tu przyszedł. Zabić kogoś? Ukraść coś? Niewiele się mylili. Przybył tu dla jednej osoby. Dzięki której Wsypy Żywiołów stawały się coraz bardziej znane. Przyszedł po Lodowego Księcia. To nie było zlecenie, ani prywatna zemsta. Chciał się sprawdzić. Chciał się dowiedzieć czy jest dobry. Tak jak niegdyś robił to sam Lodowy Książę, tak teraz Fawkes stawał przed przeciwnikiem i sprawdzał czy jest dobry. Tylko jak go znaleźć. Przecież Fawkes nie chciał się błąkać bezczynnie w górach. Gdzie i kogo by tu zapytać. Jedynie chwilę zajęło mu zastanowienie się. - Bar! - krzyknął. Tam wiedzą o wszystkim. I skierował się w stronę tego budynku. ---- Wchodząc do drzwi trącił jednego przechodnia. W knajpie było kilku matoran. Podszedł do barmana i spytał się o Księcia. Barman nieco się zdziwił i pokazał palcem na matoranina. - Podobno wiesz coś o Lodowym Księciu. - zaczął Fawkes do matoranina w kącie. - Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą która o to pyta. - teraz to Skakdi zdziwił się jak barman - Powiem ci tyle co poprzedniemu. Lodowy Książę obserwuję szlaki handlowe. Czemu? Nie wiem, ale jest bezpieczniej. Każdy ci to przyzna. - Dobra. Starczy. - chciał odchodzić gdy spostrzegł kości w rogu stołu - Grasz? - Tak. Z przyjacielem. Ale musiał gdzieś wyjść. Dołączysz się? - Fawkes nigdy by tego nie odmówił. ---- - O żeż...znowu się zagrałem. Jest już ciemno. Nara.! - i odszedł. Niestety w pośpiechu zostawił przepustkę w sakiewce w barze. Skierował się do bramy. Zaczął biec, aby jakoś nadrobić stracony czas. - Ej! Ej! Dokąd to się wybieramy? - zawołał jakiś strażnik - Jest już wieczór. Wracaj.. - Spadaj karzełku! - krzyknął Fawkes wyciągając topór - O nie! Wezwijcie Turagę! Szybko! - Ja wam dam. - został już otoczony. Machnął toporem powalając dwóch strażników. Kątem oka zobaczył nadbiegającego Turagę. Podbiegł do bramy i zniknął w mroku. - Po co ta nocna straż? Boją się kogoś? ---- Niecałą godzinę błąkał się po głównym szlaku handlowym wołając "Wychodź Książę! Mamy sprawę to załatwienia! Wyłaź! No dalej! Boisz się?!". Odwrócił głowę, patrząc w tył, a kiedy skierował wzrok do przodu zobaczył, że jakiś miecz jest niebezpiecznie blisko jego szyi. - Nareszcie! Nie wiesz kim jestem, ale ja wiem kim ty jesteś. - powiedział Fawkes - Może to dla ciebie nie ma sensu, ale chce z tobą walczyć. - chwycił topór w dłonie cofnął się i czekał na reakcję przeciwnika - Gdybyś wiedział kim jestem nie chciałbyś ze mną walczyć. Pamiętaj, że nigdy nie uciekam od walki. - kończąc to ruszył do ataku. Fawkes jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak szybkich ruchów. I tak cichych. Ledwo mógł się obronić swym ciężkim toporem. Jednak kiedy doszło do zwarcia, Skakdi zdołał odepchnąć przeciwnika i krzyknął - Gwen! - Tuż obok niego, z ciemnej mgły wyłoniła się pantera. Fawkes cofnął się w tył zostawiając Księcia i panterę samych. Kocica była szybka i zwinna. Podobnie jak Lodowy Książę, który zorientował się, że lepiej trzymać ją na dystans. Dzięki swym mocą strzelał promieniami z lodu. Poskutkowało Gwen nie mogła się zbliżyć. Fawkes w tym czasie obszedł od tyłu Lodowego Księcia. Patrząc na promienie pomyślał, że wioska już to widzi. Nie marnując czasu, stanął za Księciem. Machnął toporem i...zrobiło mu się ciemno. Rozdział 3 - Orno Sława. Wieczne imię. Szacunek. - To chciałem osiągnąć stając się najlepszy. Dla tych wartości odbierałem życia, nadzieje i przyjaźnie. Zrządzeniem losu osiągnąłem zupełnie inny cel. Faktycznie, w wielu miejscach moje imię budzi podziw, a nawet strach. Jednak przez to inni chcą zabić mnie. Dlaczego? Bo są tacy jak ja...dawniej. Moja śmierć da im to co sam pragnąłem. Kiedy wbiją mi miecz w pierś to ich imię, nie moje, będzie budzić podziw. Jakim byłem głupcem nie dostrzegając tego. Dopiero Fawkes mi to uświadomił. Ileż jeszcze było łowców głów czekających na mnie? Ileż było osób pragnących mojej śmierci? Ileż osób było podobnych do mnie. Dbających o siebie zabójców. Jednak byłem od nich lepszy. Nie tylko pod względem umiejętności, ale także charakteru. Ja wygrałem, bo wiedziałem kiedy przestać. ::::::::::::::::::::Lodowy Książę ::::::::::::::++++ -''Orno! Orno! Wstawaj! Mamy robotę!'' - krzyczał jakiś matoranin. Dochodził ranek, choć słońce jeszcze nie wstało. Matoranin imieniem Orno był zwykły. Nie pracował na stałe tylko wykonywał jakieś drobne zadania zlecone mu w porcie. Tam także mieszkał. Dzięki temu był znany wśród strażników portu i przepuszczany do Górnego Miasta bez przepustki. Pracował razem ze swoim przyjacielem Manku. To głównie on dostawał "zlecenia", ale razem je wykonywali. -''Jaką? Mam nadzieję, ze dobrą, bo jest prawie środek nocy!''-krzyknął zbudzony matoranin -''I to jeszcze jak!'' - odpowiedział podekscytowany Manku - Jakiś typek mnie zaczepił i spytał się czy dam mu przepustkę. Jak wiesz takie coś ma tylko Turaga. No i właśnie...musimy to zrobić. -''Czekaj, czekaj! mamy się włamać do Turagi Trofa i w wziąć od niego przepustkę? Przecież to...''- cena jaką powiedział Manku uciszyła Orno. ---- -''Dobra jesteśmy. Ciiiicho.'' - wyszeptał Orno podchodząc do otwartego okna domu Turagi. - Dam radę sam. Nie podchodź. - okno było co prawda uchylone, jednak matoranin był za mały. Znalazł kilka skrzynek i ustawił je w piramidę. Trochę się chwiało, bo podłoże było nie równe, ale i tak, Orno był z siebie dumny. Ostrożnie się wspiął, bardzo cicho, usłyszał nawet rozmowę Turagi z Sepko. Mówili coś o jakiś papierach i przepustkach...Orno właśnie po jedną sięgał, gdy skrzynie z łomotem się rozwaliły. Matoranin za bardzo się ruszał sięgając bo przepustkę i w efekcie przewrócił prowizoryczną konstrukcję. On sam spadł na pośladki i prawie się popłakał z bólu. Huk był spory. Turaga i Sepko nie mogli tego nie usłyszeć. Orno zauważył nawet jak Sepko się na niego patrzy i coś krzyczy. Nie miał wyjścia musiał uciekać. Bez przepustki zadanie się nie powiodło. Nie mieli po co wracać do domu Turagi, gdyż mogli by zostać znowu złapani... -''Kurczę! Tyle szmalu! Ale ze mnie dureń!'' – krzyczał Orno w swoim domu -''Naprawę!? No popatrz jakbym nie wiedział'' – odpowiedział sarkastycznie Manku -''I co Teraz zrobimy? Powiesz mu, że nie wypełniliśmy zadania?'' -''Oszalałeś? Gdybyś go tylko widział…'' - matoranin wzdrygnął się - …w sumie to nie wiem jak wyglądał, ale był jakiś tajemniczy. Mówił takim głosem, jakby… był obojętny na wszystko. To zły znak Orno. Rozumiesz? - Pff… głupie domysły. Musimy się teraz odkuć! Trzeba złapać jakiegoś frajera na grze w kości. Pójdę do doków tam jest ich sporo. – rzekł Orno i odszedł. ---- Przy stole siedziało trzech matoran. Orno i kilku których nie znał. Z rozmowy okazało się, że byli żeglarzami na statku Deamoona. Ornowi szło nawet dość dobrze (choć wygrana suma ni jak miała się do nagrody za niewykonaną misję), gdy przyszedł jakiś obcy Skakdi. - Co jest maluszki! Macie wystarczająco dużo kaski? - powiedział szyderczo – zamierzam wygrać wszystko więc wiecie… - Widzę, że jesteś pewny siebie – zaczął Orno – to dobrze. Prędzej wszystko stracisz. – i uśmiechnął się, wraz z innymi. Skakdi sięgając po swój Lodowy Topór powiedział: -''Ty możesz stracić o wiele więcej'' – i zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Na tę uwagę wszyscy matoranie zamilkli. ---- Koło południa do stołu podszedł Manku. Dziwny Skakdi już odszedł, więc było już trochę więcej luzu. -''Ty wiesz, że Sakko pilnował komuś miejsca w kolejce po przepustki'' - zaczął Manku do Orna - powiedziałem mu, żeby od niego coś wyciągnął. Kasa zawsze się przyda. - Niby racja. Tak za darmo to ja bym nie stał. Wiesz co. Chodźmy do baru. Zarobiłem trochę - tu spojrzał z uśmiechem na innych - więc możemy zaszaleć. Za zadanie które nam się nie udało. - i się roześmiał -''Taa...jest się z czego śmiać. He he!'' ---- Manku i Orno siedzieli w barze. Było w nim tylko kilku matoran. Przyjaciele usiedli w kącie w swoim ulubionym miejscu. Barman, kiedy tylko ich zobaczył poszedł do nich. -''I jak tam przyjaciele? Powodzi się wam?'' -''No na pewno się nie przelewa'' - odpowiedział ironicznie Orno - Przynieś coś dobrego, mamy troszkę kasy więc się nie martw. Wygrałem w kościach - zakończył z uśmiechem -''Dobra, dobra. Zaraz mi coś opowiecie.'' - barman odszedł, ale już po chwili przyszedł z trzema trunkami. - A więc... bez urazy, ale wy się dużo pałętacie po wiosce i dużo wiecie. - Orno i Manku spojrzeli na siebie wymownie - chciałbym się dowiedzieć co z Nim. - powiedział z przyciszonym głosem. Przyjaciele wręcz zachłysnęli się napojem. - Ccoo...? Z nim - powiedział Manku cały czas szepcząc - Nic. Nikt nic nie wie. Kompletnie! Od incydentu z... jak mu tam..? -''Blidentem.'' - dokończył Orno -''No właśnie. Od tego czasu jakby zniknął? Niektórzy mówią, że widzieli go na szlakach handlowych. Co jak co, ale ja im wierze. Zrobiło się bezpieczniej, nawet w samej wiosce. Zauważ.'' -''Kurczę!'' - krzyknął Orno - zaraz wracam. -''Co się stało?'' - spytał barman -''Zostawiłem moje prawdziwe kości w domu. Zaraz wrócę.'' -''Yyy...to jak grałeś?'' - spytał zdumiony barman Orno się uśmiechnął - No jak jak? Lipnymi! - i zniknął ---- -''Wiem, wiem. Zasiedziałem się... to znaczy... no dobra, poszedłem spać.'' - tłumaczył się Orno Manku kiedy przyszedł do baru. - Co ci jest? - zapytał do strapionego przyjaciela -''Wiesz co... to jest podejrzane. Bardzo.'' -''Ale co? Że śpię w dzień? Po prostu byłem zmęczony. Nie wiem czym. Może za mocny napój... nie wiem...'' -''Nie to.'' - odpowiedział z zażenowaniem Manku - Kiedy cię nie było dwa razy spytano mnie o Niego. Raz to był ten sam co chciał przepustki, a drugi raz jakiś przybysz. Nie wiem czy nie grałeś z nim w kości w porcie. -''No i? Przecież on nie takich załatwiał...'' -''"Takich"? Czy ty chociaż trochę przyjrzałeś się temu Skakdi?! Mówię ci, szykuje się coś wielkiego.'' Nagle do baru wleciał jakiś matoranin z krzykiem: Afera przy bramie! -Widzisz - zaczął Manku - Mówiłem ci. - i wybiegli by zobaczyć co się dzieję, jednak było już za późno. Cała afera zakończyła się równie szybko jak się zaczęła. Można było jedynie usłyszeć głosy żalu gapiów, którzy liczyli na coś efektywniejszego. ---- Przyjaciele nie od razu udali się do domu. Przez długi czas błąkali się po wiosce (jak co dzień). Były do tego kilka powodów. Po pierwsze myśleli, że może uda im się coś znaleźć. Po drugie, w domu i tak by nic nie robili. A po trzecie to sytuacja, która wynikła przy bramie. Nie można powiedzieć, że cała wioska o tym dyskutowała, ale na pewno spora część. Nie trudno zgadnąć gdzie to robili - oczywiście w barze. Jednak ta noc miała okazać się zupełnie inną niż wszystkie. A to głównie z jednego powodu... -''O rzesz ty!'' - krzyknął jakiś matoranin wskazujący na góry. - Co to ma być?! Wszyscy wokół na to spojrzeli. Manku i Orno nie mogli wyjść z podziwu - i przerażenia. Z gór widać były białe światła wystrzeliwane co jakiś czas. Praktycznie cała wioska wyszła to zobaczyć. Nawet Turaga Trof. Orno go zauważył a także jego niepokój na twarzy. To nie było normalne. -''Widzisz...'' - powiedział Manku - mówiłem ci... - w tej chwili światła zgasły. Rozdział 4 - Deamoon Lodowa Wyspa... miejsce, które śmiało mogę nazwać domem. To nadzwyczajne jak miejsce w którym mieszkasz, pracujesz i żyjesz na ciebie działa. Zapewne gdybym urodził się na Ogniowej Wyspie lub chociażby na Metru Nui, byłbym zupełnie inną osobą. Kto wie, może nawet nie byłbym Toa. To było moje przeznaczenie... nie. To jest moje przeznaczenie. To i uratowanie ich wraz z Durbhai! Niesamowite. Różni Toa. Różne oblicza. Różne wartości jakie sobą reprezentujemy. I to właśnie my mamy ocalić Wyspy Żywiołów! Czyż nie jest to ironią? Sześciu nie znających (a może nawet nie darzących się szacunkiem) Toa, ma ocalić coś co kiedyś było jednym?! Wtedy się z tego śmiałem. Kiedy zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy "naszą drużynę" pomyślałem, że to nie może się udać. Poniekąd tak było. Nawet teraz tylko nieliczni wiedzą co tak naprawdę się stało. ::::::::::::::::::::Lodowy Książę ::::::::::::::++++ Statek mknął przez fale. Od wielu dni nie był w żadnym porcie. Załoga i pasażerowie byli zmęczeni i znużeni. Oprócz kapitana. Stał na dziobie "Księżycowego Blasku" napawając się widokiem wody. Była wszędzie. Było ciemno. To nie zrażało Deamoona. Ów Toa kochał, żeglować. Kochał być na morzu. Na lądzie czuł się nieswojo. Nie marnował żadnej okazji by przyglądać (i zadziwiać) się pięknem wody. Cichego szumu, lekkiego wiatru, bryzy... te rzeczy w jednej chwili mogły obrócić się w sztorm, który z łatwością mógłby wywołać wielkie szkody. Tak. Woda to potężny żywioł. Deamoon o tym dobrze wiedział. ---- -''Mrinku!'' - zawołał Deamoon na pokładzie statku - Idź obudź tego z Zakazu. Powiedz mu, że dopływamy. - matoranin już się odwrócił, kiedy usłyszał - Aha... powiedz mu o przepustkach. Inaczej go nie wpuszczą. jak to zrobisz to przyjdź jeszcze do mnie. Mrinek tak też uczynił. Po obudzeniu Fawkesa, powrócił do kapitan. - Coś jeszcze? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem - Masz to - Deamoon wyciągnął jakąś wiadomość i wręczył mu - To jest list do Turagi Trofa. Masz go zanieść. Im szybciej tym lepiej. Nie patrz co tam jest. A jeśli Turadzę się coś nie spodoba, niech mi to przekaże. - powiedział z uśmiechem i obrócił się w stronę zbliżającego się portu. ---- Deamoon siedział w kabinie rozmyślając. Całkiem dobrze mu się wiodło. Przewozy pomiędzy Wyspami Żywiołów bardzo się opłacały, zwłaszcza, że Wodna Wyspa opanowała wszystkie szlaki. On mógł spokojnie pływać gdzie chciał i z kim chciał. Rozumiał nawet zmiany, które zaszły w wiosce. Te przepustki i zwiększenie bezpieczeństwa. Choć nie rozumiał jednego. Deamoon był kapitanem, jednym z najbardziej znanych na Wyspach, a nie mógł obejść bramek z przepustkami. Najśmieszniejsze było to, że matoranin z jego statku, jako posłaniec, mógł poruszać się bez przeszkód po całej wiosce. Na następnej radzie wioski Deamoon spróbuje coś z tym zrobić. Kapitan Księżycowego Blasku wstał ze swojego krzesła, pozyskanego z jednego rejsu, doszedł do okna i spojrzał na swój dom - drugi dom. Pierwszym niezaprzeczalnie było morze. W tej wiosce się wychował. W tej wiosce stał się Toa. Jednak, on nie był z tej wioski. Był jedynym matoraninem Księżyca. Jedynym na Wyspach Żywiołów. Obudził się na statku, płynącym właśnie na Lodową Wyspę. Ów statek widział tylko raz, ten jeden raz. Później już nigdy. To była jego przeszłość. Teraz czekała na niego przyszłość. ---- Deamoon wyszedł z kajuty kierując się w stronę doków. Do sprawdzania przepustek. Zauważył, że Skakdi którego transportował, już stał w kolejce. Kapitan udał się w przeciwną stronę. Do podobnie dużej kolejki. Nie uśmiechało mu się. ---- Nie mylił się stał do południa. Kolejka się wlokła w strasznie powolnym tempie. Na dodatek jakiś nieznajomy wpadł na niego, na co Deamoon zareagował złością. Ale uspokoił się, gdy zobaczył, że jest już prawie na miejscu. - Przepustka - rzekł matoranin - Spoko. Już daję - odpowiedział kapitan Księżycowego Blasku i zaczął szukać. Było to dla niego dość dziwne, gdyż myślał, że położył przepustkę na wierzchu. Tak minęła chwila, później dwie. Deamoon jak nie mógł znaleźć przepustki tak nie mógł. - No gdzie ona jest?! - krzyknął Toa Księżyca - Na pewno ja miałem! - Zejdź na bok. Inni też chcą przejść... - zaczął matoranin - Chciałbyś! Nie po to czekałem w tej beznadziejnej kolejce, aby teraz z niej wyjść. A może ty chcesz wyjść?! Albo wylecieć?! - krzyczał Deamoon - ktoś musiał mi ją ukraść?! Przepuść mnie! Nie wiesz kim jestem? - Wiem.... ale zrozum... prawo... - Prawo?! Wiesz gdzie ja mam to prawo?! A może mam ci pokazać gdzie mam te prawo?! - ci co czekali za Deamoonem zaczęli uspokajać kapitana, ale to jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwowało - Gdzie te łapy! Precz! A do ciebie - wskazał palcem na matoranina od przepustek - Po raz ostatni mówię ci, że ukradli mi przepustkę i chyba nawet wiem kto! A teraz mnie wpuść! - Niestety nie mogę... - Nie możesz? Nie możesz?! Zaraz ci powiem czego nie będziesz mógł zrobić jak cię... - Deamoon nie dokończył - Masz. To od Turagi Trofa. I nie rób awantur - powiedział matoranin - No nareszcie jakaś mądra decyzja. Dzięki Sepko I w ten oto sposób kapitan Księżycowego Blasku wszedł do miasta. ---- Co najmniej za śmieszne uważał Deamoon potraktowanie jego. On. Kapitan statku który współpracuje z Lodową Wyspą! I to jeszcze na mało korzystnych dla niego warunkach! Dlaczego się na to zgadzał? Po co? Pracując dla innych Wysp miałby więcej pieniędzy. Mógłby żyć jak król. Prawda była taka, że Deamoon nie chciał takiego życia. Lodowa Wyspa dawała mu coś oprócz pieniędzy. Mianowicie - szacunek. Oprócz tej wpadki w dokach, kapitan Księżycowego Blasku był jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci w wioskach. Tak. Ilekroć przechodził koło niego jakiś mieszkaniec Lodowej Wyspy, kłaniał mu się. Nic dziwnego, w końcu poniekąd to Deamoonowi Wyspa zawdzięczała swoje bogactwa. Towary przewożone przez niego były tańsze niż u konkurencji z Wodnej Wyspy. Była to korzyść dla obojga stron. Lecz do nie wszystko. Deamoon był także bywalcem na zebraniach rady Wiosek i Wysp Żywiołów. Wiedząc o tym wszystkim Deamoon udał się pewnym krokiem do magazynu. ---- - Postawcie to tam! - krzyknął Deamoon do kilku matoran niosących żywność -'' I uważajcie, to jest delikatne.'' - Kapitan Księżycowego Blasku nadzorował rozładunek pakunków do magazynu. Robił to często, nawet bardzo. Najczęściej właśnie w Wiosce Lodu. Przyczyna była prosta, duże zarobki. Od pewnego czasu coś się zmieniło. Wszystkiego dostarczał w większej ilości, nie żeby było w tym coś złego, ale czuł pewien nie pokój. Coraz więcej towarów było z poza Wysp Żywiołów. Wyglądało to jakby Lodowa Wyspa się "zbroiła". Oczywiście wydawało mu się to śmieszne, ale nawet oferta Turagi Trofa potwierdzała jego przekonania. Czuł, że Starszy z Wioski Lodu coś wie. ---- Zapadł już zmrok. Deamoon i jego kamraci skończyli wyładunek. Kapitan uporządkował "sprawy papierkowe". Toa Księżyca wyszedł z magazynu na zewnątrz i kierował się w stronę doków. Nie przeszedł kilku bio, kiedy to został trącony przez wysokiego przybysza. Kapitan od razu przypomniał sobie zdarzenie z ranka i nie myśląc dłużej ruszył za nieznajomym. - Stój! - krzyczał Deamoon - Rozkazuje ci! Stój! Krzyczał na próżno. Nieznajomy poruszał się szybko, nawet bardzo. Deamoon nie mógł nadążyć. Przybysz zniknął w pewnej uliczce, skacząc na dach i "rozpłynął się w powietrzu". Deamoon oparł się rękami na kolanach, biorąc głębokie oddechy. Jego uwagę przykuło wydarzenie przy bramie. Skakdi, którego wziął na statek, awanturował się ze strażnikami. Deamoon zauważył także Turagę Trofa, który (dość śmiesznie) biegł. Kapitan "Księżycowego Blasku" zauważył jeszcze jedną rzecz. Miał swój mieszek. Ten sam który został skradziony w dokach. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Nie znał przybysza, nie widział jego twarzy, nie miał pojęcia po co potrzebny był mu jego mieszek, ale wiedział jedno - ten nieznajomy bardzo mu się podobał... Rozdział 5 - Przybysz Muszę przyznać, że to co zrobił on wtedy gdy zaatakował mnie Fawkes było śmiałe. Nawet bardzo. Przecież mnie nie znał. Słyszał o mnie - Lodowym Księciu tylko plotki! Nawet nigdy mnie nie widział! A jednak... pomógł mi. Zaufał. Mimo, iż byłem nieznajomym. Uratował mnie... mój drugi uczeń. Nie byle jakiś tam Toa, ale już dość znany. Nawet na Wyspach Żywiołów. Przyszedł do mnie aby się czegoś nauczyć. Tak naprawdę to ja się nauczyłem sporo od niego. Wiedział jak kierować grupą, to na pewno pomogło mi z Durbhai. Dużo mu zawdzięczam. Po moim odejściu z Wysp to przecież on ochraniał Matoran. Kto wie, może lepiej niż ja... ::::::::::::::::::::Lodowy Książę ::::::::::::::++++ Płynął w stronę Lodowej Wyspy! Sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć! Jeszcze niedawno był zupełnie kimś innym. Jego przyszłość była jasna, a teraz... jest niepewna. Płynął tylko do niego. Musiał się z nim spotkać. Dlaczego? Bo miał takie przeczucie. Od razu, gdy usłyszał o Lodowym Księciu po raz pierwszy, wiedział, że musi go poznać. Jego intuicja mówiła mu, że to on. Że to musi być On! Ten sam, którego znał! Nie... którego myślał, że zna! Teraz nawet o nim sobie nie przypomni, o nie! Zwłaszcza po tym jak zmienił imię, a nawet więcej! Z Matoranina stał się Toa! Toa z pozycją! Szacunkiem! Z kompanami! Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, że porzuca to wszystko tylko dlatego by się z nim zobaczyć! W końcu jak mieszkał tu - na Lodowej Wyspie, nic go nie ciągnęło do niej. A z nim - Lodowym Księciem - tylko pracował. Przynajmniej tak myślał. ---- Kiedy dobili do portu było jeszcze ciemno. Wysoki Toa otworzył drzwi od swojej kabiny, naciągnął na głowę kaptur i wyszedł w mroku. - Halo? - zapytał jakiś Matoranin - To ty? - A co? - odpowiedział Toa - Nie ma co wychodzić. Rozdawanie przepustek zacznie się później. Przypuszczam, że jej nie masz. - Przepustek? Jakich przepustek? - No żeby wejść do miasta. Nowy przepis. Sądzę, że nawet sam Turaga Trof nie wszedł by do miasta bez przepustki - powiedział Matoranin i zaśmiał się - no ale jak tam chcesz. - Dzięki. Coś wymyślę. - Toa odszedł w zamyśleniu Dlaczego zawsze mnie to spotyka - myślał. Ciągłe trudności. Jeszcze jak się okaże, że to nie on to nie wiem. Chyba usiądę na pierwszym lepszym kamieniu i się rozpłaczę. Nie! Bez przesady. Myśleć se mogę. No ale... zostawiłem grupę tylko dlatego by się z nim spotkać. Trochę głupie. No ale taki jestem. Ryzykuję. Kiedy tracę jest mi smutno, ale chyba każdemu tak jest. W takich myślał Toa zszedł ze statku. ---- Pamiętam tę wioskę - mówił w myślach Toa - trochę się pozmieniało. Doki... kiedyś cuchnęły, dziś nie wiele się zmieniło. Dawny mieszkaniec stał koło jednego z zawalonych domków. Pogrążony w myśli nie zauważał nikogo. Było jeszcze ciemno. Przypominały mu się jego dawne lata spędzone właśnie tu. Uśmiechnął się. Jednocześnie uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz. Przecież w takiej wiosce na pewno mieszkają jacyś drobni oszuści i złodzieje. Co więcej jednego przecież znał. Nawet z nim pracował! Dopiero teraz Toa otrząsnął się z myśli i poszedł w stronę mieszkania dawnego znajomego. Manku. ---- Zakapturzona postać wręcz sunęła w mroku poranka. Było cicho. W tej części doków mieszkańcy jeszcze spali. To jeszcze nie był czas na świt. Nie tym jednak przejmował się przybysz. Ważniejsze było czy rozpozna swojego dawnego kompana. Jak bardzo zmienił się Manku od ostatniego razu. Był już przed drzwiami domu. Wyciągnął rękę by otworzyć drzwi. Nagle zobaczył usłyszał kogoś idącego w jego stronę. Odwrócił się by przyjrzeć się nieznajomemu. Przybysz otworzył oczy ze zdumienia i szczęścia jakiego doznał. To był Manku. ten sam co kiedyś. Ten z którym pracował. Ten który mógł dać mu przepustkę. - Witaj - zaczął przybysz -'' chciałbyś może nieco zarobić.'' - Cześć. Znamy się? - spytał matoranin - Nie sądzę byś znał mnie, ale ja znam ciebie Manku... - Kim jesteś?! - krzyknął nerwowo Manku - to mi się nie podoba! - Uspokój się. Zrobisz coś dla mnie a ja ci coś dam. Stoi? - ...yy...nie wiem. A co byś chciał? - Drobiazg. Sądzę, że dla ciebie to nic wielkiego. Chodzi o jedną przepustkę. Oczywiście dla mnie. Matoranin zakrztusił się. - Drobiazg?! Nie możesz poczekać w kolejce do południa? - Hmmm....Tak się składa, że nie chce, aby ktokolwiek mnie widział. Nie pytaj się dlaczego. Wierz mi, nie warto. - Czyli, że jesteś przestępcą! Nie pomogę.... - matoranin nie dokończył. Przed jego stopami upadł mieszek pełen widgetów. - Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę. Przybysz uśmiechnął się. - A więc przed południem będę tu czekał. Przyjdziesz, dostaniesz zapłatę. Jeśli nie... no cóż, przecież cię nie zabiję... He he. - i odszedł Manku jeszcze przez krótką chwilę trawił te słowa. ---- - No gdzie on jest? - mówił do siebie Toa - Już prawie południe. Przybysz był nieco zaniepokojony. Gdyby nie przepustki już dawno rozmawiał by Lodowym Księciem. No może nie tak od razu, bo przecież trzeba go jeszcze było znaleźć, ale jego mentalność byłaby zupełnie inna. Stał opierając się plecami przy domu Manku. Każda chwila zwłoki irytowała go coraz bardziej. Widział matoran chodzących w jedną i drugą stronę. Zauważyłnawet robiącą się kolejkę. Zapewne po przepustki. Stałby jeszcze długo, gdyby nie pod słyszana rozmowa dwóch matoran. - Słyszałeś. Ktoś rano chciał się włamać do Turagi Trofa! - Co?! A niby po co? - Podobno chodziło o przepustki. To znaczy, tak mówił Sepko. Nie wiem czy mu wierzyć. Bo po co ktoś by miał kraść przepustkę. -'' Racja. Przecież wystarczy się zarejestrować i już się ma.'' - No chyba, że nie chciało się stać w kolejce - tu matoranin i jego towarzysz roześmiali się Toa miał dziwne przeczucie, że jednak nie dostanie tej przepustki. ---- Był już dokach. Przez chwilę zatrzymał się i rozejrzał wokół. Było coś w nich odrażającego - być może zapach, ale jednocześnie niezwykłego. - Witaj czcigodny - odpowiedział do zamyślonego Turagi. Nie dosłyszał nawet czy mu odpowiedział. Nie ważne. Będąc matoraninem wiele razy mu się zdarzało takie coś. Zwykle rzucał później w Turagę kamieniem. Dla zabawy i zakładów. ---- No to pozostał mu już tylko jeden sposób załatwienia sobie przepustki. "Pożyczka". Mimo, iż wygląda to jak zwykła kradzież, Toa miał zamiar zwrócić "pożyczony" obiekt jego właścicielowi. Fakt była to jego ostatnia możliwość. Zawsze istniała szansa, że ktoś go mógł zauważyć. Złapanie nie wchodziło w grę. Dzięki swojej szybkości mógł uciec przed powolnymi matoranami. Zbliżał się do kolejki. Z każdym krokiem baczniej przyglądał się "ofiarom". Niestety wszyscy mieli przepustki w rękach. Prawie. Tylko jeden Toa nie miał. Przybysz go kojarzył. Był kapitanem na jednym ze statków. Zauważył u niego mieszek. Tylko tam może trzymać przepustkę - pomyślał. Musiał działać szybko. Kapitan był już prawie przy wejściu. Podbiegł do niego pchnął dla zmylenia uwagi i utraty koncentracji i jednym szybkim ruchem ręki zdjął mieszek z paska. Obrabowany Toa na szczęście go nie gonił. Przybysz udał się do kolejki. Zapłacił niezłą sumkę matoraninowi, aby nie musieć czekać zbyt długo. Stanął trzech matoran dalej niż Deamoon. ---- Wykonał łatwiejszą cześć planu. Dostał się do wioski. Teraz będzie trudniej. Toa wiedział, że będzie musiał znaleźć tego, którego łatwo się znaleźć nie da. Przybysz jednak wiedział co zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Jedynym miejscem aby kogoś odszukać lub po prostu zdobyć informacje był bar. W Lodowej Wiosce znajdował się tylko jeden. Od razu się tam skierował. ---- Stanął przed budynkiem niejednych zabaw jakich tu odbył. Toa westchnął ze wzruszenia i wszedł do środka. Było tylko kilku matoran. Przy ladzie barman rozmawiał półszeptem z jednym z matoranów. Toa jakby go znał, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Podszedł. - Pozdrowienia z dalekich krain! - powiedział Toa - Witamy. Coś podać? - odrzekł barman, a matoranin odszedł w pośpiechu do stolika w kącie - Hmm.... jeśli się nie mylę najmocniejszym napojem u ciebie był "Śpiący Toa". - Yy...no tak. Cały czas jest. Przepraszam, ale czy my się znamy? - odrzekł barman - Tak. To ci wystarczy. Poproszę kolejkę i odpowiedź na pytanie. -'' Postaram się odpowiedzieć'' - rzekł zdziwiony matoranin nalewając trunek do szklanki - Lodowy Książę. Wiesz, gdzie się najczęściej pojawia? - zapytał bez wahania Toa Barmana zatkało. Od dawna nikt nie pytał się o Księcia. Na całe szczęście dla niego, ktoś przed chwilą mu o nim powiedział. - Widzisz tego matoranina - wskazał na tego samego co z nim rozmawiał - masz kolejkę dla niego, oczywiście gratis. On ci powie czego chcesz. - Wielkie dzięki. Jednak ostatnimi czasy nie przywykłem do dostawania niczego za darmo. - wyjął z "pożyczonej" sakiewki kilka małych widgetów i rzucił na ladę - Reszty nie trzeba - i odszedł w stronę matoranina w kącie ---- - Proszę - powiedział Toa podając bardzo mocny trunek "Śpiący Toa" matoraninowi - Witam cię Manku. Nie poznałem cię przy ladzie, tak szybko poszedłeś. - Przepraszam.... - He he - zaśmiał się Toa - Pamiętasz o tym zleceniu? Przepustka. Niestety nie doczekałem się jej. Ale się nie bój. Nie chce ci wymierzać kary. - Najmocniej przepraszamy. Proszę nie rób mi nic.... - Manku nie dokończył - Już mówiłem. Nie przyszedłem wymierzyć ci kary. Mam pytanie. Jeśli mi odpowiesz będziemy kwita. Dobrze? - Dobrze. Słucham. - Bo widzisz. Kogoś szukam. A barman powiedział mi, że ty wiesz gdzie on przebywa. Chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie może być Lodowy Książę - na to imię Manku otworzył oczy - uspokój się. Nie jestem łowcą głów, ani przestępcą. Po prostu chce go znaleźć. To jak powiesz mi? - Szlaki handlowe... - powiedział Manku -'' Dziękuję. A teraz do dna!'' - i za jednym haustem Toa wypił cały trunek. Mocno się skrzywił. Wstał i odszedł. Wychodząc został trącony przez kogoś. Toa nie przyjrzał mu się za dobrze, ale zdążył zauważyć jedynie Topór na plecach. ---- No tak - myślał Toa przechadzając się ulicami Wioski Lodu - teraz chyba powinienem oddać temu "Kapitanowi" jego sakiewkę. Przecież, nie jestem złodziejem. Już nie. A po za tym Toa tak nie robią. Tylko gdzie go znajdę? Nie pójdę przecież na jego statek, to nawet nie wchodzi w grę. Poszukać? Nie, tez nie. Jakby to wyglądało. "Przepraszam, szukam Toa-kapitana, chce mu oddać skradzioną sakiewkę". Chyba zostałbym wyśmiany. - w tej chwili zatrzymał się przy pewnym budynku. Znajdowała się tu firma kurierska. ta sama w której pracował. Miał również nadzieję, że ta sama w której pracował Lodowy Książę. Tyle obaw się w nim głębiło. A jeśli to nie on? W ogóle skąd ten pomysł? Toa oczyścił głowę z myśli i poszedł dalej. Zamierzał wyjść z wioski wieczorem. Nikt przecież nie musiał o nim wiedzieć. Do tego czasu miał być w teatrze. Lubił sztuki teatralne. Jednak to co przyciągało jego uwagę była gra aktorska. Lubił udawanie. Wejście do tego teatru było całkowicie darmowe. nikt nawet nie zauważył jak wszedł. Usiadł spokojnie w ostatnim rzędzie i oglądał sztukę jak za dawnych lat. ---- Wyszedł po zmroku. Ogólnie nie podobało mu się. Nie zachwycili go aktorzy. Byli jak dla niego za sztuczni. Ale w końcu wejście było za darmo. Znów minął swoje dawne miejsce pracy. Zrobił parę kroków i ujrzał przed sobą postać. Mam dzisiaj szczęście - powiedział do siebie Toa. Miał rację. Był to Deamoon. Nie zastanawiając się długo użył mocy swojej maski, aby stać niezwykle szybki. Chwycił w prawą dłoń sakiewkę Toa-kapitana i z niewiarygodną szybkością podbiegł do niego. Podobnie jak poprzednie Przybysz trącił nieznajomego, jednak tym razem przypiął mu mieszek. Kapitan najwyraźniej myślał, że znów jest okradany, bo zaczął biec. Przybysz jedynie się uśmiechnął. Skręcił w uliczkę i skoczył na dach jakiegoś domu, tylko po to aby zeskoczyć z drugiej strony. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że już nie jest śledzony. Poprawił swój płaszcz i pistolet. nagle coś go zaintrygowało. Toa przeskoczył miejsca blisko bramy, a tam było jakieś zamieszanie. Postanowił to wykorzystać. Znów użył swojej maski i wbiegł w cień muru. Przyciśnięty do niego skierował się do bramy. Strażnicy nawet go nie zauważyli. Toa przyjrzał się temu kto wywołał zamieszanie. Rozpoznał topór. Taki sam widział dzisiaj w karczmie. Jednak nie miał czasu na prywatne porachunki. Wybiegł z Wioski w stronę szlaku handlowego, by szukać Lodowego Księcia. ---- Długo się błąkał. Niekiedy nawet myślał, że zrobił błąd wychodząc w nocy. Przecież jest zimniej no i ciemniej. Takie myśli towarzyszyły do momentu, aż nie usłyszał jakiś krzyków. Był słabe, więc musiał szybko biec. Toa stanął na wzgórzu i obserwował niezwykłą scenę. Ten sam Skakdi, który zaczepił go w barze i zrobił awanturę przy bramie, stał oko w oko z Lodowym Księciem. Nagle zaczęła się walka. Skakdi zaatakował pierwszy. jednak Przybysz się zdziwił. Szybkość z jaką Lodowy Książę odpierał ataki była wręcz niesamowita. Skakdi chyba też to wyczuł, bo odsunął się, a po chwili z mgły wyłoniło się jakieś zwierze. Duże zwierze. Momentalnie rzuciło się na Księcia. Jednak on strzelał o niej promieniami lodu, trzymając zwierzę na dystans. Przybysz był pod wrażeniem. Tylko gdzie jest Skakdi? - pomyślał. W ostatniej chwili zauważył go. Był tuż za Księciem z uniesionym toporem nad głową. Przybysz ruszył do ataku. Zeskoczył ze wzgórza z wyciągniętym pistoletem. Zeskoczył za Skakdi uderzając go bronią w tylną część głowy. Wróg się zatoczył i stracił przytomność. Lodowy Książę odwrócił się. W tej chwili pomyślał, ze to kolejny przeciwnik. Szybko ta myśl znikła, kiedy wysoki Toa strzelał do pantery. Teraz walczyli we dwóch przeciw zwierzęciu. Wystarczyło kilka celnych strzałów Przybysza... no i Lodowa Śmierć w piersi zwierzęcia, aby pantera rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Przybysz oparł broń na lewym ramieniu, ciągle się uśmiechając. Lodowy Książę wciąż trzymał Lodową Śmierć gotową do ataku, patrząc groźnie na obcego. - Czyli powitanie mamy za sobą. - wyciągnął prawą dłoń w geście przywitania - Jestem Austin i chciałbym się do ciebie przyłączyć. KONIEC